


Movie Night

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione trying to cheer them up by having a movie night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook 3-16 to 3-21 weekly prompts. Prompt: Comedy. I picked Hermione/Severus for the pairing and came up with this. I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione held her purchases close to her. She needed something funny to laugh at, and she bought the most recent comedies to relieve her boredom.

"About time you got home, dear!" Severus exclaimed, kissing his wife. "Why the long face?"

"Well, you know my week sucked, so I bought the most recent funny movies we can watch! Have a marathon, eat popcorn, and I got this!" she brought out a vast toilet paper for them.

Severus' eyes widened in surprise, "Yay!"

"Are you feeling all right dear?" Hermione felt her husbands forehead for a fever.

"I just tried this drink from George. Suppose to help cheer you up. It's a mix between chocolate hazelnut and lemon."

Hermione made a face. "That concoction sounds bad!  
"  
"Try some. Take a sip."

Hermione took a sip and felt her body tingle all over with a feeling of euphoria. "This is great! Also got us pizza and beer for supper."

"Huzzah!"


End file.
